


Almost feels like nothing changed at all

by Woodpeltneko (Woodpelt_the_pussycat)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Consent, Kink Negotiation, Kravitz is nervous, M/M, No Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scythe, Trust, Wordcount: 500-1.000, being trusted, failed kink?, soft, very little actual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpeltneko
Summary: "They had planned it well, reminded each other of their safeword, and Kravitz had made Taako promise he would use it the moment something felt wrong.But even as Kravitz looks Taako up and down... he freezes. He just… can’t."---Kravitz is not used to doming and he may not actually like it.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Almost feels like nothing changed at all

It had been Kravitz’s idea as much as it had been Taako’s. Taako had been the one to bring it up, but Kravitz had been intrigued and had put in his own ideas too. He had put in the hard limit of Taako not specifically saying ‘no’ unless he meant it, but also had been the one to suggest he use his scythe to add a bit of adrenalin to the situation. 

They had planned it well, reminded each other of their safeword, and Kravitz had made Taako promise he would use it the moment something felt wrong. He had been excited, eager even.

And yet.

Kravitz stands over Taako where he’s splayed out on the bed, mostly naked. He has his scythe in his hands, knowing he could have Taako do whatever he wanted. He could make Taako get him off before he could come or pin him down and fuck him hard or make Taako come as many times as he could want. But even as Kravitz looks Taako up and down to take in how aroused Taako is… he freezes. He just… can’t. 

“Raven,” Kravitz blurts suddenly.

Taako looks up at him, instantly more lucid. “Shit, babe, are you okay?”

Kravitz sets his scythe down on the ground gingerly, then stands back up shakily. He swallows, opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it again. His chest feels tight with anxiety, and for some reason he feels horribly guilty. 

Taako sits up and pats the bed next to him. “C’mon, Krav, sit with me,” he invites in a gentle tone.

Kravitz sits down stiffly, swallows again. He’s thankful that he doesn’t need to breathe, because he feels like he can’t. 

“What do you need, babe?” 

He shrugs. He’s surprised he isn’t trembling with all the anxiety he feels.

Taako sighs. “Do you want to cuddle or do you need space?”

Kravitz vaguely recognizes that Taako has shifted into the same tone he uses after a rough scene, his aftercare voice, which, while reassuring, is a little frustrating because by all means  _ Kravitz _ should have been the one to use his aftercare voice today. “Cuddle,” he responds in a quiet voice. He feels bad wanting it. 

Taako pulls up the blankets, piling them up around them and puts an arm around Kravitz’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it now or later?” 

Kravitz gingerly rests his head in the crook of Taako’s neck. “Later,” he mumbles. 

Taako hums gently. “Later it is. I love you, Krav.”

He’s not sure how much time passes like that. 

Kravitz wakes up (he’s not sure when he fell asleep) when Taako gets up from the bed.

“Taako?” he mumbles, voice a bit hazy from sleep. 

“Hey bubbelah, just going to make some tea, want any?”

Kravitz lifts a thumbs up, then pulls the blankets around himself. 

Taako brings him a mug of chamomile, sitting back down on the bed. Kravitz notices that Taako didn’t make himself any tea. “So,” Taako says, as if announcing something.

Kravitz makes a noise of acknowledgement. 

“What went wrong?” Taako asks, his voice more gentle now.

Kravitz sighs. “I just… It's too real. With the scythe?”

Taako looks at him curiously.

He stutters a little. “I- I’m… Taako, I’m  _ powerful _ . I could- I could  _ kill  _ you. I can’t risk that.”

“Krav…” Taako seems to hesitate. “I… Kravitz, I trust you. I know how powerful you are, babe, I’ve seen it. I wouldn’t let you do anything I didn’t trust you with.” 

Kravitz looks down into his mug. “I don’t think I want you to trust me with that.” 

“Are you afraid of hurting me?” Taako asks carefully.

Kravitz bites his lip.

“Babe, I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I know that you would do everything you could to keep me safe. That’s why I trust you.” he kisses Kravitz on the cheek. “Plus, cha’boy can handle a little bit of rough treatment, I saved the damn world.”

Kravitz sighs. “I know. I know I won’t hurt you, you’re stronger than that. I just don’t want to force you to do anything.” He leans against Taako gently. 

“You could never make me do something I don’t want to,” Taako assures him, smiling a little.

Kravitz smiles back, finally feeling a bit more steady.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i used 'raven' as their safeword don't judge me.


End file.
